Katekyo Hitman Reborn Extras: Elena and Yui
by ilovechibis
Summary: Two OCs for Katekyo Hitman Reborn made by different authors -Meet Albert. The Cupcake and yours truly- are joined together in little oneshots- set in Elena and Yui's point of view, of course.
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

_**The Dare**_

My petite companion was swaying her legs, supporting the swing's movements, with a childish joyful face. For her age, she was indeed too small for it, she can barely even reach Yamamoto's face, its amazing she hasn't been trampled on the busy streets yet- maybe that was just an exaggeration…

"Elena-san?" she started, sounding like an eight year-old. "If you truly love me, I dare you to run around and_ scream_: 'I love potatoes!'."

How random, it managed to get everyone to turn all their attention to us. But I was willing to do it, it'll make the day more interesting. I took deep breaths, but before I could mutter the first syllable and ready to scatter myself around the park, little Yui interrupted.

"Oh, oh, oh! Stretch your arms out too!" she excitedly exclaimed, showing me wide spread arms.

I sighed. "I…" I was preparing myself.

"Yeah…?"

"I…" Just a little more.

"Fucking get on with it!" Hayato yelled impatiently, but it showed how much he's looking forward to the result.

"Shut it! I'm a girl, I take my time!" I pointed a finger at him. "Yeah, I know, it's rude to point, but I'm supposed to be rude!" I then calmed down, taking another deep breath.

Everyone's eyes were on me, except for Reborn who was soundlessly asleep with a bubble expanding and shrinking from his tiny nose.

I ran, flailing my arms like a madman. "_I fucking love potatoes_!"

* * *

In the end, I received a painful strike on the back of my head by the littler posh Mafioso. Damn, it hurts so much.


	2. Chapter 2: Yui's 13th Birthday

**Yui**

Hello hello! Yui, here, and is about to bring you a special message!

Elena-san was around Namimori cake shop yesterday with Hataya-san! LE GASP!

Yui knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but not the day AFTER I told her it was my birthday! Yui was with Kyo-chan during that time too, and we were giggling and sta- I mean watching over them. We worry you see, very much, because Hataya-san can be very mean and really LOUD.

Okay, you see they were just sitting in the farthest corner of the shop and it made 'watching' over them very hard, so me and Kyo-chan had to go inside and look over our menus to watch them. They seem to be getting cosy and comfortable with each other! I looked at Kyo-chan and we giggled, of course we were rooting for them, they were going to be together forever! If only hataya-san was a little nicer.

Anyway they were there for a long time and by the end of it, I was asleep, so I might have missed a lot. But Kyo-chan told me what they did and I was surprised. Who knew Hataya-san was THAT nice? I knew he would be more gentlemanly when Elena-san was around, but never that gentlemanly.

So, today is my birthday, fourteenth of February baby!

I had a reall good day too, everyone was really kind and were happy on this day! But you know, there were two people missing, and to be honest, it didn't make my day complete.

So here I am, with Yama-kun and Tsu-chan and everyone else waiting for them two. Those two had been gone the whole day, and it makes me wonder what they were doing. I've only seen them once in the whole day though, when Elena-san was visiting 'us' or Hataya-san, most likely, during lunch hour. I was with Yama-kun and Tsu-chan at that time though so I didn't notice any one else during my strawberry milk and me.

"Yui?"

I looked up to see those two, with pink tinted faces and sort of dishevelled. You wonder huh?

I pouted and turned away from her and sulked, Yama-kun laughed and hugged me, his presence was comforting, but Elena-san was my best friend! "Poo." I told her.

I closed my eyes and tried to contain the hot tears from pouring out of my eyes, I may be good at acting, but I can't contain my tears. I was lifted int the air then and I opened my eyes to see Elena-san's fake but pretty blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Yui, I trie-"

I cut her off, "Sorry's not good enough Elena-san!"

Now the waterworks were pouring, full-force.

"Where have you been?" I was worried though, I only saw her once, and I usually saw her a million times, and this had me worried.

"Err.. Err…" She hesitated and looked everywhere, which was kind of hard, she was picking me up.

"It's my birthday Elena-san!"

"Yui! I'm sorry! I tried to not miss it!"

I shook my head, "You missed Yui's thirteenth birthday!"

She looked down, I felt kind of bad, but had to keep my tough-ish face on.

"I'm sorry Yui! Look, I'll make it up to you! I'll do anything!"

I looked up, my mind's gears started turning, "Anything?" I sniffed.

"Yes, anything!" She gulped.

I immediately stopped crying, "hehehehehehe!"

I had a plan.

Oh, this is fun.

**AN:**

**I have hacked into ilovechibis's account (with permission of course!) and have made this into a surprise. :)**

**hope you like it dearr~!**

**Albertt**


End file.
